


221b - Call me by my name

by Anarion



Series: Inevitable Outcome [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Accidental Voyeurism, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Kinda, M/M, Monday Porn, Nobody minds though, On the contrary, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: John woke, feeling like someone had called him.





	221b - Call me by my name

John woke, feeling like someone had called him. Just as he wanted to go back to sleep, he realised that someone had indeed called his name. Sherlock’s voice drifted up, followed by a groan. Was he having a nightmare? Was he in pain?

John rolled out of bed and stumbled down the stairs and through the dark kitchen towards Sherlock’s door. He wrenched the door open and stopped dead in his tracks. Had he been just a little bit more awake, he might have realised that Sherlock was not, in fact, sounding like he was in pain. John blinked.

Sherlock pulled the blanket up, covering himself, his boner and a huge blue dildo. 

“John,” Sherlock said, voice calm and controlled, as if they were mere acquaintances meeting at the shop.

“Sherlock,” John replied in kind.

“Do you want an explanation?”

“I really don’t think one is necessary.”

Sherlock looked at him and John let himself be seen.

“Oh. Do you… want an invitation?”

“Well, you did call me.”

At this, Sherlock blushed, thought, decided and then threw the blanket off. John nodded towards the dildo before taking off his shirt.

“Put that away, it’s not needed.”

“It did make me shout. Think you can do better?”

John crawled onto the bed and pressed his palms against warm skin.

“Oh, you bet!”

**Author's Note:**

> PS: He was right. Of course.
> 
> Someone prompted me with 'dildo' a while ago. This happened. I don't even know. *shrugs*
> 
> My muse has awakened from deep slumber, mostly because I have asshole neighbours who disturb my sleep on a regular basis. Atlin suggested writing about it, so now when I am angry and tired, I write. Win-Win for everybody except the part of me that has to go to work in the morning... ;)
> 
> .


End file.
